Bad Roommate Alert
by JadeAndToriAreMyLife
Summary: Jade's roommate's has too many encounters with boys in their shared dorm room. When her roommate takes it too far, Jade loses it.


A/N: Hey there! Here's the second part to the Dorm Room Series. This event does not follow the past event. Any and all mistakes are mine. Enjoy

* * *

Jade knew she hated her roommate since they met. She knew her roommate would be bad. She knew she should've just paid extra for the single dorm.

* * *

_Jade and Tori lay on Jade's bed in her dorm room. Tori helped Jade move into her dorm yesterday and is staying for the weekend until Tori has to leave to go move in herself. Tori has her arms wrapped around Jade, holding her close. _

"_I never want this moment to end," Tori whispers into Jade's neck. _

"_Me neither," Jade says, leaning impossibly closer to Tori. _

_The door to Jade's dorm room is thrown open, jolting the two girls into a sitting position. Their eyes are locked on the open door, waiting for whoever opened it to walk in. A small girl emerges from the door and enters the dorm room. Her eyes lock on Tori and Jade. _

"_Hi!" The girl exclaims. Jade rolls her eyes at the girl, because of course the girl is excited. "Which one of you is my roommate?" _

_Before Jade can answer, Tori beats her to it, "She is," Tori says, pointing at Jade. _

"_Jade, right?" The girl asks. _

_Jade nods, "That's right." _

"_I'm Caroline!" The girl says with a smile. _

"_I know," Jade says. She's telling the truth, Jade remembered seeing Caroline's name on her dorm listing. _

"_So, you must be a friend," Caroline says, shifting her gaze to Tori. _

"_Girlfriend, actually," Tori says. _

"_Awe, that's cute," Caroline says. "Well, I'm going to go get my stuff."_

* * *

Once the semester started, Jade quickly learned that her roommate likes getting around. Caroline has a different boy over everyday. Jade didn't mind walking into her dorm room when her roommate was hooking up with some guy. It was her dorm, and she has things to do. Jade definitely took Caroline by surprise when she walked in the first time.

* * *

"_Dude," Caroline says, her clothes are off and a boy is on top of her. _

"_What?" Jade asks, sitting down at her desk. _

"_Didn't you see the sock on the doorknob?" Caroline asks. The boy climbs off of Caroline and quickly dressed himself before leaving the dorm. _

"_I saw it," Jade says, pulling her phone out of her backpack. _

"_You know that means th-" _

"_I know what it means," Jade says, cutting Caroline off. _

"_Then why did you come in here?" Caroline asks, getting off of her bed and dressing herself. _

"_Because this is my room too," Jade says, "And I have things to do. If you want to have sex without someone walking in, try his dorm next time."_

* * *

Jade got used to boys being in her dorm room, on top of her roommate. They always left when Jade walked into the dorm and showed no intention of leaving. Jade was not going to go to the library to do homework just so her roommate could fuck some guy. Jade wants to be in the comfort of her dorm. So when she had a long day of classes and just wanted to lay in bed and call her girlfriend, she was not prepared for what she is about to see.

Jade sighs, pushing her dorm room door open and shoving the keycard into her pocket. Jade's eyes go wide and nearly pop out of her head when she sees her roommate fucking a guy, on Jade's bed.

"What the fuck?" Jade yells, slamming the door behind her.

Her roommate and fuckbudy jump and pull apart from each other. Jade's roommate looks at Jade. "Jade," Caroline rushes out, pushing the boy off of her and covering herself with Jade's bedspread. "It's not what it looks like!"

Jade glares at Caroline and crosses her arms over her chest. "Oh, so you're not fucking someoen on _my_ bed?" Jade asks sarcastically. Caroline opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. "So," Jade says, taking a few steps closer to Caroline and the boy. "I must be imagining this all," Jade says, her pierced eyebrow raised.

"Yes?" Her roommate says, "You're dreaming?"

"It's a fucking nightmare!" Jade yells. Jade shifts her attention to the boy, "If you don't leave by the time I count to three," Jade stares angrily at the boy. "I'll cut you with my favorite pair of scissors," Jade says, pulling her favorite pair of scissors from her backpack and holding them up.

The boy's eyes widen. He quickly picks his clothes up from the floor and slips them on before running out of the dorm room. Jade shifts her attention back to Caroline, who is still sitting on Jade's bed.

"Get off of my bed!" Jade says, "Before I put these scissors to use," Jade opens and closes the scissors, a menacing smile on her face.

"I'm so sorry!" Caroline says frantically. She gets off of Jade's bed, still clinging Jade's bedspread to her naked body. Caroline rushes to her bed and sits down.

"Why," Jade starts, quickly spinning on her heel to look at Caroline, "Would you ever even think to fuck on my bed?" Jade yells. "As if it wasn't enough for you to fuck every guy you lay your eyes on!"

Caroline looks at the ground, not meeting Jade's eyes. "I..I…" Caroline tries.

"I'm going to need an answer!" Jade yells.

"It all happened so fast!" Caroline exclaims, "I didn't think you were going to be back for at least another hour!"

Anger runs through Jade's veins, "So now you're keeping track of when I'll be around? Is this even the first time you've fucked someone on my bed?"

"Yes!" Caroline says, "I swear!"

"You can keep the bedspread," Jade says, "And the sheets, "I don't want them."

"Are you sure, I can just wash-" Caroline cuts herself off when she sees the look on Jade's face.

Jade stares at Caroline. "You better watch your back. If anything like this happens ever again," Jade says, "Let's just say it won't as nicely as this time."

Caroline looks up at Jade, "Is that a threat?"

"No," Jade says, walking to the door and opening it, "It was a promise." Jade gives Caroline a fake smile and walks out of the dorm, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Jade walks out of a coffee shop on campus. A hot cup of coffee in her hands.. Jade brings the cup up to her lips and takes a sip, humming when the coffee enters her mouth. Jade grabs her phone from her backpack and unlocks it. She scrolls goes to the phone app, dialling Tori's number. She puts the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Jade!" Tori says happily.

"Hey," Jade says, sitting down at a small picnic table. She sets her coffee down on the table, and sets her backpack next to her.

"Are you okay?" Tori asks, "You sound… mad."

"That's because I am, Vega," Jade says. Jade takes a sip of her coffee.

"Are you going to tell me what happened?" Tori asks, "Or am I going to have to guess?"

Jade scoffs, "Don't rile me up even more, I'm not in the mood."

"Is that really how you're going to treat your girlfriend?" Tori asks. Jade can practically hear the frown on Tori's face.

Jade sighs, "No, I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted," Tori says. "Now, tell me what happened."

"I caught my roommate-"

"Oh, Caroline?" Tori interrupts, "How is she doing?"

"She was fucking a boy in my bed!" Jade exclaims. Jade brushes off the looks of some of the college students passing by.

"What?" Tori asks, yelling into the phone. "She didn't!"

"She did," Jade says, taking a sip of her coffee. "I mean, can you believe that bitch?"

"Is she going to wash your bedspread and your sheets?" Tori asks, "It's the least she can do."

"I told her to keep them," Jade says. "I don't want to use those ever again, no matter how many times they get washed."

"That's understandable," Tori says. "I'm sorry she did that."

Jade puts her elbow on the table in front of her, resting her head in her hand. Jade sighs, "I wish you were here. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Tori says.

"How is New York," Jade asks.

"It's amazing!" Tori exclaims, "I love it here."

"That's good," Jade says with a smile.

"But," Tori says.

"But what?" Jade asks, raising her pierced eyebrow.

"It's not the same without you by my side," Tori says.

Jade blushes. Tori isn't even here and she's blushing. "I'll visit as soon as I can," Jade says.

"Maybe you can come over winter break and for Christmas?" Tori asks, excitement lacing her voice, "There's only two weeks left until break!"

"I think I'm actually going to visit my grandma," Jade lies, pulling her laptop out of her backpack. Jade holds her phone between her shoulder and her ear as she types on her computer.

"Oh," Tori says. Jade hears the sadness in her voice. "That's okay."

Jade pulls up flights online and looks for the cheapest one. "I'm sure we'll see each other soon," Jade says, clicking on one of the flights.

"Hopefully," Tori says, "I don't know how much longer I can go without seeing you."

"Me either," Jade says. Jade hears mumbling through the phone, assuming Tori is talking to her roommate.

"I'm going to go," Tori says, "My roommate and I are going to go grab something to eat."

"Okay," Jade says, a little disappointed that she couldn't talk to Tori longer. "Have fun, and text me when you're in for the night."

"I will!" Tori says. "I love you."

"I love you too," Jade says. Jade hears the line click before it goes dead. She pulls her phone from her ear and sets her phone on the picnic table. Jade purchases her flight before packing her things back up and going to her dorm room.

* * *

_One Week Later_

"Did you get my package yet?" Tori asks excitedly.

"No," Jade says, walking into the mailroom on campus, "I just walked into the mailroom."

"I'm so excited!" Tori says.

"What did I say about sending me packages?" Jade asks, getting in line.

"You're my girlfriend and I love you," Tori says, "I can't _not _send you packages! Plus, you send me packages!"

"Well, I love you too," Jade says, stepping forward in line as it moves.

"Did you get it yet?" Tori asks eagerly.

"There's a line," Jade says, "There's three pepole ahead of me. You're really eager for me to get this package."

"I can't wait for you to open it!" Tori says. Jade chuckles. She loves when Tori is excited, even over small things such as a package. "Are you laughing at me?" Tori asks. Jade knows she's pouting.

Jade steps up in line as the next students goes to get their mail. "No," Jade says, "I would never laugh at you."

"Liar!" Tori exclaims with a laugh.

Jade puts a hand to her chest, "Is my own girlfriend saying that I am a liar?" Jade asks, faking a hurt emotion.

"Yes," Tori says with a chuckle, "I am."

Jade smiles and steps up in line again, now being the first person in line. "I'm next to get my mail."

"Yay!" Tori says.

"Next," The students running the mailroom says. Jade steps up to the counter, and holds out her student ID for the student. "Can you confirm the details?"

"Jade West, room 508 in the North Tower." Jade says.

Tori gasps in excitement, "Are you getting your package?"

"Yes, Vega," Jade says into the phone.

"There's a package," The students says, "I have to go grab it." The student walks away from the counter and walks into the back.

"He's grabbing it right now."

"I'm so excited!" Tori says.

Jade watches as the boy carries a fairly large package and sets it down on the counter. "Holy shit, Vega." Jade stares at the package, "What the hell did you get me?"

"You'll have to wait and see!" Tori says.

The boy puts a slip of paper on the counter and slides it towards Jade. "I need you to sign at the bottom. It's just saying that you got your package." Jade grabs a pen from the cup on the counter and quickly signs the paper. "You're all set," The boy says.

Jade uses her shoulder to pin her phone to her ear and she grabs the package. Jade walks over to one of the tables and sets down the package. She grabs her phone with her hand. "Vega, I'm going to have to call you back once I lug this thing to my room."

"Okay!" Tori says, "Don't you dare open it before calling me back!"

"I won't," Jade says. Jade hangs up the phone and shoves it into her backpack and grabs the package before making her way to her dorm room.

* * *

Jade places the package onto her bed. She grabs her phone from her backpack and quickly dials Tori's number. Tori answers right away. "That took a long time! Are you sure you didn't open it yet?" Tori asks.

"It wasn't the lightest," Jade says, "I had to set it down a couple of times to give my arms a break!"

"So you didn't open it?" Tori asks.

"No," Jade says, "Do I have permission to open it now?"

"Yes!" Tori says, "Open away!"

Jade grabs a pair of scissors from her desk and cuts the tape that keeps the box shut. She sets her scissors back onto her desk and opens the flaps of the box. Jade looks into the box. "Really?" Jade asks with a laugh.

"Do you like it?" Tori asks.

"I love it," Jade says, taking out the item. She sets it on her bed and looks at it.

"I figured you could use some new sheets and a new comforter," Tori says.

"Thank you," Jade says, looking at the black colored bed set.

"You're welcome!" Tori says. "There's something else in the box."

Jade looks back into the box, seeing a small envelope. Jade grabs the envelope and opens it. Jade pulls the contents of the envelope out of it and looks at it. "You're so cute," Jade says, flipping through the polaroids of Tori. Jade stops on a polaroid of Tori standing in the snow, a bright smile on her face as she looks up at the sky.

"I figured," Tori says, "Maybe you would, I don't know, like some photos to put on your side of the dorm."

"That's exactly what I'm going to do with these," Jade says, "My favorite one is the one of you in the snow."

"That was my first time seeing snow in person," Tori says. "It was pretty."

Jade moves the box from her bed and onto the floor. She climbs onto her bed and lays down, looking up at the ceiling. "You're pretty." Jade practically feels Tori's blush through the phone.

"Thanks," Tori says. "You're not too bad yourself."

"I'm sorry I can't come over for Christmas," Jade says into the phone. Jade wants to surprise Tori, so she has to lie to her, saying she can't go.

"It's okay," Tori says, "We'll see each other eventually!"

"We wil-"

Jade cuts off when the door to her dorm room slams open. She looks over and groans in disgust.

"Caroline Just barged in sucking face with some dude," Jade says.

"Bad roommate alert," Tori says.

"You got that right," Jade says. "Hey!" Jade yells at the two making out.


End file.
